Music In My Heart
by Aqilla-san
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berbakat dalam bermain piano.Apa jadinya jika sakura bertemu si Cuek sasuke di akademi musik yang baru ia tempati itu.Marilah kita simak kekocakan mereka berdua.


**Hai :D *lempar bunga***

**Hime datang lagi *ketawa nista***

**Dengan fanfic Oneshoot yang super panjang ( Menurut Hime 'un' )**

**Kali ini pairing nya :**

**Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Dengan judul : **

**Music In My Heart**

**Disclaimer : seperti biasa,naruto punya kakek saya, kishimoto-sensei :D  
kishimoto-sensei : sejak kapan gue jadi kakek lo?  
Author : sejak saya lahir dong :D**

**All : gubrakkk**

**Rated : t**

**Genre : Romance, humor,OOC, abal,Gaje, dll :D**

**Summary : Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berbakat dalam bermain jadinya jika sakura bertemu si Cuek sasuke di akademi musik yang baru ia tempati kita simak kekocakan mereka berdua.**

"**Hayoo y****a****ng mau pergi****"****Goda Sasori, kakakku****.**

"**Apaan sih Sasori no baka****." Jawab****ku kesal**

**, Namaku ****Haruno Sakura****.Umurku 15 tahun.****Selama ini, aku tinggal dengan para kakakku, yaitu sasori-baka. ****Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku besok aku harus pergi ke akademi musik. Semua berawal dari sebulan yang memenangkan sebuah kontes piano mengapa juri pun terpukau dengan penampilanku bermain satu juri menawarkanku untuk masuk ke Akademi musik Terkenal milik juri saja aku menerima tawaran Lusa pagi aku resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di akademi perjalananku ke akademi tersebut dimulai.**

**Back to the story**

"**Jadi sepi deh, ni rumah****."teriak ****kakakku****.**

"**Ehhh, seneng banget kalau aku pergi****".Ujarku sambil tersenyum**** nakal****.**

**Mau tak mau ****Sasori-nii**** pun sering bertengkar, Aku dan ****Kakakku**** masih tetap akrab lama kemudian ****Sasori-nii pun senyu,-senyum sendiri**** sambil berkata, "****Tapi ada untungnya juga lho,kalau kamu pergi****,,,"**

**Memangnya untungnya ****Apaan Sasori-nii?"Tanya****ku ****penasaran**

"**Untungnya, nggak ada lagi teriakan mautmu itu, dan gak ada lagi yang ngatur-ngatur di rumah ini****."Ujar**** Aniki TERSAYANGKU itu sambil**** Tersenyum nakal.**

"**Ihhhh ****Aniki**** jahat."Amuk ****ku**** sambil melempar ****Bantal yang ada di dekatku**** ke arah****nya****.**

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Bus jemputan siswa baru akedemi telah Pun berpamitan kepada ****Aniki jahilku yang satu itu****.**

"**Sasori-nii aku pergi**** pergi ya…liburan nanti ****aku**** pasti pulang kok." Pamitku.**

"**Nggak usah pulang juga nggak apa-apa kok****…"Ucap ****Aniki sialanku yang satu itu.**

"**Aniki Jahat!"Ucapku sambil berlari kea rah bus**

**Aniki ku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku.**

**Bus kami pun melaju meninggalkan Rumahku.**

**Perjalanan dari rumahku sampai akademi musik tersebut memakan waktu 4 jam karena bus akademi yang dinaiki olehku terjebak perjalanan, Aku pun Aku terbangun, bus telah berhenti di depan sebuah asrama yang sangat -murid pun turun dari lama kemudian terdengar suara kepala sekolah dari speaker di atas atap sekolah.**

"**Selamat datang siswa siswi akademi musik "melody"…Bla…Bla…Bla…" Dan seterusnya."Silahkan lihat pembagian kamar di papan pengumuman yang terletak di Aula akademi ini."Ujar kepala sekolah**

**Sialnya aku pun terbawa arus anak-anak yang lain ke Aula akademi Asrama sepi, barulah aku memeriksa kamar yang akan aku tempati selama 3 tahun ini.**

"**Sakura****…****Sakura****…****Sakura****…Nah, ini dia."Ujarku Tersenyum."212****, kelas XA****". Aku pun segera menenteng tas untuk pergi ke kamar 212 yang telah resmi menjadi kamarku dan 2 orang lain selama 3 tahun ini.**

"**Ahh…Room Sweet Room."Ujarku sambil menghempaskan diri ke ranjang.**

"**Tok…Tok…Tok…"Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.**

**Klek. Pintu pun terbuka**

**Tak lama kemudian masukklah 2 orang cewek sambil menenteng tas mereka yang super duper mega besar aku menoleh aku pun langsung terjatuh dari ranjang sambil berteriak, "Uwwaaaaaaa SETAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya sampai pengawas yang bertugas mencatat nama-nama murid akademi musik langsung berlari ke kamar kami.**

"**Ada apa ini?Ada yang terluka, pingsan, atau mimisan?Tanya Ibu itu panik.**

"**Nggak ada apa-apa kok bu, kami lagi main teriak-teriakkan."Jawab gadis berambut panjang**** berwarna lavender**** itu**** lembut****.**

"**iya bu, Benar kata ****Temen**** saya."Ujar gadis yang rambutnya diikat.**

"**oh,, kalo begitu, silahkan lanjutkkan mainnya."Ujar ibu itu kesal**

**pun ditutup.**

"**Ngapain sih kamu teriak-teriak nggak jelas?Malu tau!"Bentak Gadis yang rambutnya diikat**

"**Yeeee…Siapa suruh, Ngagetin aku, kan aku jadi terkejut gitu."balasku sambil manyun.**

"**I-ino-chan, sudah****,**** di****a**** kan kaget, wajar aja dia teriak."ujar gadis berambut panjang kepada gadis yang rambutnya diikat yang ternyata bernama ****Ino****.**

"**iya deh**** Hina-chan****."Ujar ****Ino**

"** terlalu kasar kepadamu.**** nama kamu siapa?"Tanya gadis berambut panjang**

"**Namaku ****Haruno Sakura****, Kalo kamu?"Tanyaku**

"**Aku ****Hyuuga****."Jawab gadis yang berambut panjang yang ternyata bernama ****Hinata**** itu." yang disebelahku ini ****Sepupuku****, namanya ****Yamanaka Ino****.****Jelas Hinata malu-malu**** "Ohhhh, Gitu ya."Gumamku smbil manggut-manggut.**

**Sejak saat itu ****Ino****,****Hinata**** and me menjadi teman akrab,****Kami membentuk genk bernaka 'BubbleGum'.**** walaupun ****ino**** dan aku sering bertengkar dan ****Hinata**** selalu saja menengahi.**

**Malam itu kami bercerita tentang keahlian masing-masing.**

"** pemain apa****?"Tanya Viola.**

"**Aku pemain Piano."jawabku sambil mengunyah popcorn-ku."Kalo kamu ****Hina-chan****? kamu pemain apa?Tanyaku penasaran.**

"**Aku pemain biola."Jawab ****Hinata malu-malu****.**

"**He..he..he..Cocok ya ama karakter kamu."jawabku sambil tersenyum."Kalo kamu ****Ino-pig****?kamu pemain apa?"Tanyaku **

"**ku pemain gitar."Jawab ****ino yang kelihatannya belum sadar akan embel-embel 'pig' yang kuberikan**

**PLETAKKKKKK**

**Satu jitakan mendarat ke kepalaku.**

"**ADUHHH SAKIT ****INO-PIG**** !"Teriakku**

"**La, salah kamu sendiri, ngatain aku**** 'pig'****."Sungut ****Ino**** kesal**

"**S-sudahlah, rebut terus.K-kita cari makanan saja****."Ujar ****Hinata**** menengahi.**

**Malam itu kami bertiga memutuskan makan di ****sebuah restaurant****, sekitar jam 10.00 malam ****kami ****baru adalah hari pertama kami bersekolah di akademi musik ini juga mengajarkan pelajaran-pelajaran biasa layaknya sekolah biasa, tetapi, lainnya dari sekolah biasa adalah pelajaran di akademi ini lebih terpaku kepada musik.( ya… namanya juga akademi musik ).  
- Keesokan harinya**

**Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.15 ketika aku dan ****si dua sauara**** berlari karena aku ketahuan masukin kecoa ke asrama putri.****kami bertiga**** memang sempat tidak tahu ketika pak satpam memerhatikan kami sambil membawa pentungan layaknya seorang polisi yang siap-siap menangkap maling , Aku dan si ****dua saudara****sampai di kelas tanpa luka SEDIKITPUN.**

"**Gila ****kamu****,****sakura.**** nekat amet masukin kecoa ke asrama putri sampai-sampai kaca di seluruh kelas pada pecah gara-gara suara jeritan mereka."Bentak ****Ino ****panjang lebar.**

"**Iya…iya….aku minta maaf****"****.**

"**Harusnya ****kamu**** itu berubah ****sakura****."Marah Viola sambil menjewer telinga aku **

"_**Gila, Baru sekali aku liat **__**Ino-pig**__** marah, Ternyata penyakit nakalku ini belum bisa disembuhkan, Huh".**_**Jeritku dalam hati.**

**Ok, kuakui aku memang sedikit nakal dan menjadi RATU PEREMAN selama aku sekolah di smp ku yang sialnya, karena sifatku yang seperti ini, aku dijuluk E-Girl ( evil girl )**

**Tapi aku telah bertekat menjadi ****sakura**** season 2.**

**Back to story**

"**Sakura, G-Gomen atas perlakuan Ino tadi****…?"****Ucap Hinata**** membuyarka****n****."Ada guru yang mau masuk tuh."****Ujar salah satu murid berambut merah panjang**

**.Sesaat aku ngelirik ****Ino-pig**** yang sedang makan permen karet, dan secara tidak sengaja, mata kami ****ada kilatan cahaya petir di antara kami**

**KRINGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Bel tanda istirahat pun anak berhambur ke ****aku dan BubbleGum****.**

"**Sakura-chan****, ****kamu**** mau pesan apa ?"Tanya ****Hinata****.**

"**Aku pesen strawberry milkshake aja deh."jawabku malas.**

**Dan saat itulah kejadian yg paling menjengkelkan pun terjadi**

**Brakkkkkkkkk**

"**uwaaaaaaaa, Milkshak****ekuuuuuuuuuuuuuu****!"Teriakku sekencng- kencangnya sampai menyebabkan 7 kaca pecah dan sekitar 20 siswa pingsan di tempat.**

**Oke kutarik perkataanku barusan**

**Jeritanku hanya menyebabkan ****BubbleGum jatuh**** terjangkang dari kursi mereka.**

**back to the story**

"**Itu Cuma milkshake… Ngapain sih jerit-jerit kayak baru ketemu setan aja."ujar si cowok-rambut-jabrik-berwarna-hitam itu dengan kesal.**

"**Cuma milkshake katamu? Kamu pikir berapa harga milkshake gak jatuh dari pohon **_**man**_**."Jeritku**

"**Cih" Si Cowok-berambut-jabrik-berwarna-hitam itu pun mendecih ke arahku.**

"**Kau harus ganti milkshake-ku."Semburku**

"**Hey, itu kan bukan salahku, lagipula itu salahmu karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik dan benar."Ucapnya**

"**Hey -berkuasa, yang nabrak aku dluan kan kamu." Ucapku**

"**Sakura-chan****, ****sudah****."Ucap ****Hinata****.****Ino**** pun langsung menyeretku dari TKP.**

**Our room.**

"**Gila kamu ****sakura-jidat****.Berani banget nantang anak dari keluarga ****Uchiha****."Ucap ****Ino****.**

"**Keluarga ****Uchiha****?"Ucapku sambil menyerngitkan dahi.**

"** kenapa?, jangan bilang kamu nggak tau apa-apa tentang keluarga ****Uchiha****!.Ucap ****Ino**** setengah terkejut.**

"**Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa kok."Ucapku santai.**

"**sakura-jidat****l, kamu tuh ketinggalan berapa abad sih?"Ucap ****Ino**** kesal.**

"**S-sudahlah ino-chan****.****"Ucap hinata menengahi **

"**Biar ****aku ****jelasin."Ucap ****Ino setelah berhasil meredamkan rasa terkejutnya****."Gini ya ****saku****.Pasang telinga baik-baik."**

**Aku pun langsung mengangguk.**

"**Keluarga ****Uchiha**** itu salah satu pengusaha yang terlibat dalam pembangunan sekolah yang tadi lo ajak berantem namanya ****Sasuke Uchiha****.Ayahnya sendiri bernama ****Fugaku Uchiha****.Sendangkan ibunya bernama ****Mikoto****Uchiha****.****Sedangkan kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha lagi kuliah di amerika.****Keluarga ****Uchiha**** ini juga termasuk keluarga terkaya di sini."Ucap ****Ino**** panjang lebar.**

**Aku pun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.**

"**Tapi itu nggak membuat si ****bungsu Uchiha itu sombong**** kan?"Ucapku kepada ****Bubble Gum****.**

"**Sayangnya nggak ada yang tau sifat asli ****sasuke****. ****Sasuke**** terlalu misterius dan sohibnya Cuma ada ****sai**** dan ****Naruto****."Ucap ****Ino****..**

"**Tapi, Sohib-sohibnya itu Ramah, murah senyum, dan periang.**_**Sai **_**itu kapten klub sepak bola disini.****Naruto**** itu ketua osis ****Sasuke**** itu kapten basket bertiga juga membentuk band klasik yang bernama "The golden Boys".Kabarnya band mereka salah satu grup band yang paling terkenal disini."Ucap Fiona.**

**Sekali lagi aku pun manggut-manggut.**

**Aku pun melirik si ****Ino-pig****.pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi.****Ino pig**** sedang seny****u****m-senyum hati aku bertekat untuk menyelidiki ****Ino pig****.**

**tomorrow's morning.**

**Seperti biasa, aku dan ****Bubble Gum**** berangkat ke kelas ini hari perkenalan di kelas kami.**

"**Namaku Hunata Hyuuga****.Umurku 15 musik yang kumainkan adalah aku sukai adalah ****bunga Lavender****.Sedangkan yang aku benci ****Kegelapan****."Ucap ****Hinata**** di depan beberapa siswa laki-laki senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat ****Hinata****.**

"**Selanjutnya"Ucap wali kelas kami.**

"**Hy, Namaku ****Sai****, ****Nama lengkapku tidak perlu kalian ketahui****.Alat musik yang kumainkan aku sukai adalah Gadis berambut aku benci adalah gadis berandalan."Ucap ****Naruto**** yang termasuk sohibnya Daffa.**

"**selanjutnya"**

"**hi Namaku Uzumaki aku 15 tahun****.Alat musik yang aku mainkan**** Harmonika****.Yang aku sukai adalah hijau aku benci adalah Polusi udara."Ucap ****Naruto**** yang kelihatannya seorang pecinta alam.**

"**selanjutnya""Hy, namaku ****Ino Yamanaka****.Umurku 15 aku ****Ino****.Alat musik yang aku mainkan aku sukai bunga aku benci adalah keringat laki-laki."**

"**Selanjutnya".**

**Nah ini dia pun langsung maju ke depan kelas.**

"**Hy, Namaku ****Sakura Haruno****.Panggil aku ****sakura****.Umurku 15 musik yang aku mainkan adalah aku sukai adalah senyuman hangat dan bunga ****sakura****.yang aku benci adalah para koruptor."Ucapku dengan semngat 45.**

"**Wow, jarang ada orang yang bermain piano.****aku**** harap kau akan menjadi pianis terkenal."Ucap wali kelas kami."Selanjutnya".**

"**Namaku ****sasuke Uchiha****.Panggil aku ****sasuke****.Umur gak terlalu yang kumainkan adalah aku sukai tidak penting untuk kalian pula yang aku benci."Ucap ****sasuke**** sambil berlalu.**

"_**Apa, Daffa sekelas tuhan, kerasutan setan apa aku sampai aku harus sekelas dengan **__**si Chickenbutt ini.**_

"**Berikutnya"**

"**hi aku karin****.umur aku suka adalah bunga aku benci hewan melata"Ucap seorang perempuan yang bernama ****karin**** itu.**

**Skip Time**

**Canteen**

"**Eh aku gak nyangka, ternyata ****sai**** itu alat musik yang dia mainin sama kayak aku!"Ucap Fiona histeris.**

"**Cieeeee, yan lagi jatuh cinta."Ucapku .**

"**Ihhh, apaan sih****."Ucap Ino sambil tersipu**

**Kabar ****Ino pig sedang**** JATUH CINTA denagn si pucat Sai ( dahajar Fg-nya sai )**

**Hari ini tepat tanggal 16 setengah tahun**** perjalananku di sekolah musik ini.****Ino dan Hinata**** semakin dekat dengan ****sai dan Naruto****.Sedangkan aku?**

**Jangan Tanya seberapa buruk keadaan aku dan ****sasuke****.****sasuke**** dan aku semakin hari semakin -temanku tahu bahwa aku dan ****sasuke**** dalah Teman tapi perdebatan kami sampai ke puncaknya, si centil ****karin**** itu selalu saja menarik ****sasuke****.Tapi tetap saja, kami berenam itu sahabat.**

"**hei Jidat****, ****penaku dimana****?"Tanya ****sasuke**** yang ada di minggu yang lalu aku dan ****sasuke**** dengan TERPAKSA diharuskan duduk bersama oleh ****kakashi-sensei**** wali kelas kami. "Agar kalian dapat bersahabat dan tidak bertengkar lagi."****bersahabat****? Cih, Sorry aja berteman sama s****i Chickenbutt****.**

"**Mana aku tahu, Memangnya aku tempatnya para barang hilang gitu?"Ucapku sewot.**

"**cih****."****Ucap sasuke sambil mendecih****.**

**Kringgggggggggg**

**Bel tanda Pulang pun berbunyi.**

"**sasuke,sakura****.Ikut ****aku**** ke kantor."Ucap ****Kakashi-sensei****.**

"**Baik ****sennsei****."Ucapku dan ****si Chicken butt**** bersamaan.**

**Aku dan ****Chickenbutt**** pun berjalan mata kami kilatan cahaya petir anatara aku dan ****dia****.**

"**Silahkan duduk."Ucap bu Riska.**

**Aku dan Daffa pun duduk.**

"**Seperti yang kalian tau, dalam rangka acara penutupan semester satu kita akan mengadakan festival acara-acara tersebut, ada acara "Golden Pair".Jadi,****aku**** ingin kalian berdua menjadi perwakilan Golden Pair tahun ini."Ucap ****kakashi-sensei**** yang sukses membuat kami terkejut setengah mati.**

"**Kenapa harus kami ****sensei****?"Ucap ****sasuke****.**

"**Lagipula, kami ini nggak , buktinya kami selalu bertengkar."Ucapku sambil menambahi perkataan ****sasuke****.**

"**Itulah yang membuat ****aku**** ingin kalian jadi Golden kalian bisa kompak seperti murid-murid yang , kemampuan kalian dalam musik sangatlah memukau."Ucap ****kakashi-sensei**** berwibawa.**

**Mau tak Mau aku dan Daffa pun harus bekerja kami akan meminjam Ruang musik untuk latihan.**

"**Woy, Chickenbutt, besok latihan jam berapa****?"Ucapku kepada ****sasuke****.**

"**Besok kau bisa jam berapa****?"Ucap ****sasuke**** sambil menatapku lembut.**

"_**Hey ada apa dengan tatapan **__**sasuke**__** kepadaku ini?Dan mengapa hatiku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?.Apakah aku jatuh cinta? Hey aku berpikir apa, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya"**_** Batinku.**

"**Hei, Sakura****?"Ucap ****sasuke**** sambil mengelus kepalaku dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.**

"**Eh..Apa?"Ucapku sambil manatap ****sasuke****.**

**Onyx bertemu dengan Emerald****.lama kami saling tatap menatap …**

"**Cieeeeee, Yang lagi tatap-tatapan."Ucap ****Ino sambil ****menggandeng ****sai**

"**Eh…Apaan sih."Ucapku ketus**

"**yes dapet pajak jadian deh."Ucap ****Ino****.**

"**Eh, aku enggak jadian ama ****si Chicken butt****."Ucapku sambil marah-marah.**

"**Iya deh.."Ucap ****Ino sambil menggandeng Sai**

"**Hey, mengapa kau dan ****sai**** terlihat sangat mesra? Dan mengapa ****Hinata dan naruto**** juga sangat mesra? Ada apa dengan kalian ber-empat?Ucapku sambil berteriak histeris.**

"**Jangan teriak-teriak kenapa****."Ucap ****Sasuke****a setengah berbisik**

"**Eh memangnya hubungan mereka apa?"Ucapku balas berbisik.**

"**nanti aku jelasin"Ucap ****sasuke****."Sekarang kita harus cari tempat yang sedikit rahasia.**

"**Ok."Ucapku bersemangat.**

"**Guys, aku pergi dulu ya, ada urusan."Ucapku sambil menyeret ****sasuke**** ke Ruang Musik yang sedang sepi itu.**

"**Sekarang, apa hubungan mereka?"Ucapku tak sabaran.**

"**Duduk dulu**_**.**_**"Ucap Daffa sambil menepuk-nepuk matras yang ada di pun segera duduk di sana.**

"**Nah, Kalo kamu memang mau tau, ****Sai kemarin nembak Ino****.Kamu tau sendiri, kalau ****Ino**** udah lama suka sama ****Sai****.Tentu saja Fiona ****Naruto dan Hinata ****udah sebulan yang lalu mereka , mereka ber-empat mau kasih tau kamu hari ini."Jelas ****sasuke**** panjang lebar.**

"**Iiih, ****Hinata dan Ino**** ninggalin aku jomblo sendirian."Teriakku kesal.**

"**cih, ayo kita pergi dari sini.****."Ucap Daffa sambil menyeretku.**

**Aku pun segera membuka pintu**

"**Eh, kok nggak bisa di buka sih?"Ucapku panic.**

"**Nggak mungkin"Ujar ****sasuke**** yang mencoba membuka pintu.**

**Kami mencoba berteriak minta tolong dari baru ini Seluruh siswa akademi musik pergi rekreasi ****ke suna****, mereka baru pulang aku dan ****sasuke**** dicalonkan sebagai peserta golden pair, maka kami dilarang ikut.**

"**Gimana nih, mereka kan baru pulang besok."Ucapku panik.**

"**kita terjebak."Ucap Daffa.**

**Sialnya, kondisiku tidak mengapa badanku terasa nyeri dan dunia terasa sangat baru menunjukkan pukul 18.00.**

"**sasuke****, dingin."Ucapku sambil berusaha menghangatkan badanku.**

**sasuke**** pun meraba kepalaku.**

"**saku****, badan kamu panas!"Ucap ****sasuke**** panik.**

**Aku tetap mencoba menghangatkan badanku.**

**Plukk.**

**Sebuah benda hangat kulihat ternyata itu jaket ****sasuke****.Tak lama kemudian tangan ****sasuke**** menggenggam ****sasuke**** yang satunya menarikku untuk bersandar di pundaknya.**

**Blush.**

**Aku berani bertaruh mukaku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.**

"**saku****, sekarang kamu tidur kalo pintunya udah kebuka aku bangunin."Ucap ****sasuke****a.**

**Aku pun mencoba menutup itu semua menjadi serba aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada di kamarku.**

"**sakura-chan****, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"Ucap ****Hinata**** dengan nada cemas.**

**Aku pun mengangguk lemas.**

"**Ngomong-ngomong, tadi ****sasuke**** lo, yang bawa kamu ke sini."Ucap ****Ino**** sambil tersenyum genit.**

**Blush.**

**Mukaku kembali sudah seperti kepiting rebus.**

"**Liat mukanya memerah!"Teriak ****Ino**** histeris.**

**Blush.**

**Aku berani bertaruh kalau mukaku sekarang merah padam.**

"**Kamu suka kan, sama ****sasuke****?"Ucap ****Ino**** dengan nada ****menggoda****.**

"**Ih amit-amit deh nggak mungkin suka sama ****si Chickenbutt ****itu."Ucapku dengan nada membentak.**

"**Tapi kelihatannya ****sasuke**** suka sama kamu."Ucap ****ino**** disusul dengan ****senyuman ramah Hinata****.**

**Aku pun memalingkan mukaku yang telah tiba aku teringat perkataan ****sasuke****.**

"_**Sai kemarin nembak Ino**__**.Kamu tau sendiri, kalau **__**Ino**__** udah lama suka sama **__**Sai**__**.Tentu saja Fiona **__**Naruto dan Hinata **__**udah sebulan yang lalu mereka jadian.**__**"**_

"**Hinata,Ino PJ-NYA MANA!"Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.**

"**Hehehhehehehehehe, Nanti ya, Lgi bokek."Ucap Ino **

**Aku pun langsung menggembungkan pipiku.**

"**Kalian jahat, ninggalin aku jomblo sendirian."Ucapku sambil pura-pura ngambek.**

"**kamu kan udah ada sasuke."Ucap Fiona sambil tersenyum nakal.**

"**Apaan sih."Ucapku .**

"**Awwww."Tiba-tiba kepalaku tapi pasti, pandanganku mulai keadaanku, Ino segera memanggil sasuke yang ternyata sedari tadi menunggu -sayup aku mendengar suara Hinata yang mencoba itu kesadaranku hilang total.**

**Untuk kedua kalinya aku ini ditempat di rumah sakit.**

"**huh, udah sadar sak."Ucap Bubble Gum sambil menghela nafas juga melihat The Golden Boys ikut-ikutan menghela nafas.**

"**Udah berapa lama aku pingsan?"Tanyaku kepada Buble Gum.**

"**SEMALAMAN"Ucap Bubble Gum bersamaan.**

**Aku pun terkejut.**_**"Semalaman?Nggak salah denger?.Kok aku nggak merasa semalaman ya?"**_** Batinku.**

"**sasuke nungguin kamu sampai nggak tidur lo."Ucap Fiona.**

**Aku pun memalingkan mukaku.**

"**sudah cukup, mempermalukan aku?"Ucap sasuke yang saat kulihat mukanya telah juga kurang tidur waktu aku pingsan.**

"**Mpffff, hahahhahahaha."Tawaku yang sedari tadi aku tahan pun meledak.**

**Kulihat muka sasuke semakin memerah ketika aku dia pura-pura ngambek.**

"**Ehh, jangan ngambek manis kok kalau lagi merah."Ups, sempat terkejut ketika kata-kata ini keluar dari juga Si kembar dan The Golden bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Bublble Gum, naruto, dan kuhitung saja,**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

'**CIIIIIEEEEEEEE"**

**Nah betul kan.**

"**Udah puas?"Ucapku dan sasuke Bersamaan.**

"**CIIEEEEEEE"**

"**Eh,Jangan ikutin perkataan aku dong."Sekali lagi perkataan aku dan sasuke sama persis.**

"**CIIIIIIEEEEEE"**

"**Eh,kan kamu yang niru perkataan aku."Bentak sasuke.**

"**CI-**

"**DIEEEEMMMM"Ucapku denang nada membentak.**

**Krik…**

**Krikk…**

**Krik…**

**Bubble Gum dan The Golden Boys nggak berani lagi ngomong 1 kata kita kan lagi di rumah dong, diliatin oleh para dokter dan suster.**

**Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke asrama, Bubble Gum dan pasangannya nggak berani ngomong juga nggak takut liat aku ngamuk -lama nggak enak aku putuskan untuk bicara.**

"**Gomen."Ucapku lirih.**

"**Eh?"Semua orang terkejut.**

"** udah marain kalian."Ucapku dengan nada semakin lirih.**

**Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku membuat semua orang semakin , Hinata membuka percakapan diantara kami.**

"**Nggak usah minta maaf, , ini semua kan salah tanda minta maaf dari kami ,( "Kecuali sasuke."Ucap Ino setengah berbisik ) kami akan nraktir kamu makan-makan, Sekalian pajak jadian."Ucap Hinata.**

**Aku pun mengangguk.**

"**Boleh juga tuh."Ujarku.**

**sasuke terlihat menghela nafas leganya.**

"**Aku belum selesai denganmu."Ucapku sambil menarik bagian belakang bajunya.**

**Muka sasuke terlihat memucat.**

"**kau juga harus menraktirmu karena dengan lancang MENGGENDONGKU ke kamar kami tanpa seizinku."Ucapku dengan tatapan horror.**

**sasuke semakin "Our Brand New Couple" Cekikikan melihatku memarahi sasuke.**

**Ironis yang sebelumnya DITAKUTI orang, sekarang malah TAKLUK misterius dan dingin sasuke pun lama-lama tetap masih menutup diri kepada orang kepada kamilah ia menjadi hangat ( Kadang-kadang ).**

**Akhirnya Hinata ( lagi-lagi ) Menengahi.**

"**Sudah -chan jangan banyak gerak+bicara pingsan lagi."Ucap Hinata.**

**Aku pun mengangguk pasrah.**

**Sesuai dengan perkataan Bubble Gum, mereka mengajakku makan di saja mereka yang bayar. Sengaja kupesan makanan yang mahal-mahal agar mereka tau .**

**Setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit, aku dan sasuke pun segera latihan untuk Golden latihan kami tinggal 2 minggu sekarang aku selalu pergi dengan sasuke.**

**Tak terasa sudah 2 Pair akan segera dengan suguhan musik klasik yang pementasan tibalah giliran aku dan itu aku memakin gaun terusan berwarna putih titambah pita putih menghiasi Daffa, Ia memakai Tuksedo putih.**

"**Selanjutnya adalah perwakilan peserta Golden Pair dari kelas XA yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu kita sambut, Sakura Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke."Ucap anko-sensei selaku pembawa acara festival penutupan semester ini.**

**Pertama-tama kami pun menundukan kepala tanda memberi itu, kami pun bersiap-siap untuk membawakan lagu kami permainan musik kami pun dimulai. Tampak jelas bahwa seluruh penonton terpukau dengan penampilan kami. Lagu klasik yang kami bawakan pun akhirnya selesai. Kami pun menundukan kepala tanda bahwa acara selesai.**

**Seluruh penonton pun bertepuk-tangan ada yang , seberapa senangnya aku waktu itu. Saat kami kembali ke belakang panggung aku pun langsung memeluk sendiri sebenarnya tidak sadar akan perbuatanku.**

"**Terima kasih."Ucapku ditengah-tengah pelukanku.**

"**Untuk apa?"Uap sasuke bingung.**

"**Semuanya."Ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.**

**Tak lama kemudian terdengar Paduan suara antara Ino, sai, Naruto, dan Hinata yang berbunyi :**

"**CIEEEEEEEEE."**

**Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku.**

"**Apaan sih."Ucapku kepada mereka.**

"**Nggak puas apa godain kami."Ucap sasuke.**

"**eh sorry, ganggu moment special kalian."Ucap Ino seraya menyeringai licik.**

**Aku pun hanya mendengus pun akhirnya meminta maaf.**

"**Iya deh kami minta maaf."Ucap Fiona.**

**Aku pun mengangguk tanda menerima permintaan maaf mereka.**

"**Hey sakura, bukankah si teme mempunyai satu hutang yang belum ia lunasi."Ucap Naruto sambil mendermakan senyum kemenangang kea rah sasuke.**

"**Oh .Kau masih harus menraktirku karena dengan Lancang MENGGENDONGKU."Ucapku sambil tersenyum sinis.**

**sasuke pun kembali .Melihat tampangnya yang seperti tikus yang melihat seekor kucing, rasanya aku mau tertawa sepuas-puasnya.**

"** aku liburan."ucap sasuke memelas.**

"**Oke."Ucapku sambil tersenyum.**

**Waktunya pembagian sampai berdebar-debar Thank juara 2. Tebak siapa juara 1 .Rasanya aku pengen mecahin seluruh , aku kalah dari seorang dengan watak sombong seperti .**

**Karena libur semester 1 haya 2 minggu, maka murid-murid akademi musik ini dilarang , kami hanya bisa jalan-jaln di sekeliling alun-alun kota dengan kelima .Kutarik perkataanku,Keempat sasuke itu TTM-ku ( teman tpi musuh ) Maka sasuke tidak termasuk sebagai sahabatku.**

**Hari ini tanggal 31 desember Daffa pun menarikku dari Bubble Gum dan The Golden Boys.**

"**saku, seperti ketaku, aku akan menraktirmu saat hari ini liburan, maka dalam 1 hari penuh aku adalah pelayan-mu."Ucap sasuke.**

"** akan membawaku ke mana?"Ucapku penuh selidik.**

"**Sudah, diam juga tau sendiri kok."Ucap sasuke tersenyum misterius.**

**Harusnya membawaku ke taman pun melihat permainan Rumah pun langsung menarik sasuke ke sana.**

"**Apa kau yakin, Sakura-hime? Aku tak mau menggendongmu jika kau pingsan di dalam."Tanya sasuke kepadaku.**

"**Tenang ini kan pemberani."Ucapku meyakinkan diri.**

**Kami pun masuk ke rumah hantu kusangka kalau rumah hantu itu lebih menyeramkan dari yang aku perjalanan sasuke tetap mengapa, jantungku berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.**

"**Bagaimana, Puas?"Tanya sasuke sambil menyeringai.**

**Mukaku tetap memucat.**

"** sok berani deh."Ucap sasuke menahan tawanya.**

**Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal.**

"**Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kun!"Ucap si centil katin seraya merebut sasuke dariku.**

"_**Cih, Karin -beraninya dia merebut sasuke dariku."**_** Batinku.**

**Aku pun mengitari taman ria tersebut -tiba aku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatiku serasa dihujam beribu-ribu jarum.**

**Sasuke mencium Karin.**

**Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang aku cemburu? cemburu.**

**Aku pun berlari ke taman pun menangis tersedu-sedu.**

"_**Kami-sama, aku mencintai sasuke."**_** Batinku.**

**Kulirik jam yang ada ditanganku.**

**23.50**

**10 menit lagi menjelang tahun masih menangis melihat kejadian tadi.**

"_**Kami-sama, aku punya ingin sasuke dan aku bisa akan lakukan apapun agar bisa menghitung mundur pergantian tahun bersamanya."**_** Batinku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

"**Rupanya kau disana."Ucap suara berat yang sangat aku kenal.**

"**Sa-sasuke?"Ucapku aku sadarkan diriku. "Mau apa kau saja pacarmu itu.**

"**Pacar?"Sasuke pun menyerngitkan ia tersadar."Maksudmu Karin?"Ucap sasuke menahan tawa.**

"**Iya."Ucapku ketus.**

"**Sakura, Karin itu bukan pacarku."Ucap sasuke.**

"**Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, lalu mengapa kau menciumnya?"Ucapku menahan melarang oramh yang bukan siapa-siapaku untuk mencium seseorang.**

"**Oh, Itu…"**

**FlashBack On**

"_**sasuke-kun, tolong aku."Ucap Karin**_

"_**Hn?" Ucap sasuke menyerngitkan dahi.**_

"_**Tolong tiupkan mataku."Ucap Karin.**_

"_**FUUUUUUUUHHHHHH, nah,Sudah puas."Ucap sasuke.**_

_**Karin : Sweatdrop.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

"**Begitu cerita sebenarnya."Ucap sasuke**

**Aku pun tersipu malu karena berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang sasuke.**

**Aku dan sasuke pun duduk di ayunan yang ada di dekat taman itu.**

"_**baiklah, mari kita hitung mundur sama-sama"**_

"**sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"Ucap sasuke**

_**10…**_

"**Apa itu?"Tanyaku penasaran**

_**9…**_

"**Aku mencintaimu"**

_**8…**_

"**Eh?" aku pun terperangah**

_**7…**_

**Would you like to be music in my heart?" lanjutnya**

_**6…**_

"**Yes, sasuke.I want to be music in your heart"Ucapku sambil berkaca-kaca**

_**5…**_

**Sasuke pun mulai mendekat**

_**4…**_

**Semakin mendekat**

_**3…**_

**3 cm…**

_**2…**_

**2 cm…**

_**1…**_

**1 cm…**

_**Siiinggg…Boomm**_

**Cuupp**

_**Happpy new year.**_

**Tepat saat kembang api .aku tak percaya bahwa permohonanku dikabulkan. **

**Sasuke, you will always be Music in my heart.**

**Owari**

**Omake**

**Normal P.O.V**

"**Hey, sudah pulang."Ucap Naruto.**

**Klekk, pintu kamar pun dibuka.**

"**WELCOME HOME."Ucap semua orang minus sasuke+sakura.**

"**Sepertinya ada yang harus kalian jelasin kepada kami, teme"Ucap naruto.**

"**J-Jelaskan A-apa?"Tanya sasuke dengan gugup. Sakura juga kelihatan gugup.**

"**Coba jelaskan tentang foto INI."Ucap semua orang minus sakura dan sasuke.**

**GLEKKK.**

"**TIDAAAAKKKKK"Ucap sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.**

**OWARI**

**Talk Show.**

**Hime : Apa kalian ingin tau foto apa yang ditunjukan oleh naruto?**

**Readers : Iyaaaaa**

**Hime : Sasori, ayo jelasin!**

**Sasori : Siap yang ditunjukan oleh naruto itu adalah foto sasuke dan sakura berciuman ditengah kembang api meletus.**

**Sakura : Sasori baka.*Nutupin muka yang udah merah dari tadi***

**Sasuke : kau apakan sakura ? *munculin susano'o***

**Naruto : Hey Author, mengapa peranku disini dikit sekali ~ttebayo?**

**Hime : Suka-suka saya dong * Dirasengan ***

**Hinata : kita abaikan Author kita yang gila ini. Ngomong-ngomong, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**


End file.
